Rules to Follow
by mrs.salvatore39
Summary: contains five drabbles. super smutty one shot. Elena goes over to the Boarding House one night and agrees to a high risk game of poker with Damon. LEMON a little fun for everyone


_a/n: here is a new one shot for you all. It is written in my style, in my way. I appreciate anyone's constructive criticism and understand if some readers may find my one shots a little boring as of late. That is your opinion and you are entitled to it. I respect you for stating your views, but for the moment this is how Delena is telling me to write them, and I won't let my muse be shattered by a few when the mass doesn't seem have too much of a problem with it. So please! Enjoy and let yourself be distracted for a few moments, because that is why I write! To allow my readers an escape. Let's escape into the world of Damon and Elena together shall we? Happy Reading. _

_p.s. _watch for drabbles ;) –there are five I think- oh and WARNING: some bad words and pure smut near the end

Elena's POV

I, Elena Gilbert, of sound mind and recently worshipped body will now tell you the story of the most ridiculous thing I have ever done, as of late. As you all know, Damon and I have a connection. Don't ask me why, or what it is about him that makes me unable to resist his charms, I couldn't tell you. It's just…him. Simple, cut and dry truth. Now, just because I can have simple cut and dry truths does not mean that this makes it any easier for us to be friends. In fact, it makes it rather difficult. If I was confused about how I felt for Damon, I could focus on that and move forward with life, but instead I am very aware of how I'm feeling. Hence, why the RULES TO FOLLOW came into play early on in our friendship.

We had rules, and even though we never actually sat and talked about them, even though they weren't written down or scribed in stone, we were both aware of them. He loved me, and everyone knew it. I knew it, he knew I knew it and I knew he knew I knew it. Rule number one; we did not let the fact that I knew he knew I knew change anything. Rule number two; I was intensely attracted to him, had moments of lust that often lasted longer than moments, but he didn't act on it unless I made the first move. Rule number three; we were never allowed to talk about these rules or any other rules following these. This was perhaps the most important rule of all. Denial made the world go round, and so far it had been working out for us not too bad. Rule number four; we did not allow anyone, including Caroline, mettle in our agreement and mess with it. As long as the arrangement was working and didn't end up driving us too crazy. Rule number five; we could not be in the same room alone with each other for a long period of time. That one was frequently broken, almost once a day and resulted in quite a few high tense, incredibly passionate moments that made my head spin. Last night we broke all of these rules…

Last Night

Elena couldn't stand it anymore, she just couldn't. The walls of her bedroom felt like a prison. There was nothing keeping her here, not really. Nothing more than her own fear and wonder. There was no lock on the door, and certainly her friends and family wouldn't judge her now if she went through with the ridiculous plan, but even as she reached for the door knob, something kept her from escaping. Stefan was gone, free from his compulsion. He could have easily gone back to being normal, back to being there for her and loving her, but he hadn't. He'd run from the scene of Mikeal's death and they hadn't heard from him since. He wasn't coming back, and she'd promised herself and Damon that they would let him go. Now, she owed it to herself to man up, go over to the Boarding House and prove to him that she had let his brother go.

She just had to escape her fears first. The door opened for her, Jeremy stood there; looking at her like she was insane. "How long are you going to keep standing there?"

"Until I decide I can go."

He sighed and leaned against the door. "You've been trying to decide for two hours. Get your butt in the car and go talk to him."

"I knew I should never have told you about this." She hid her hands in her face and went to sit on the edge of her bed. "Go away."

Jeremy shook his head and moved to sit beside her. "Everything is going to be alright Elena. He loves you."

"Then why hasn't he said anything? Why hasn't he done anything?"

"You can't really blame the guy. He's made quite a few first moves which you've only shot to the ground. Did you ever think that maybe he was scared?"

Elena nearly laughed. "Damon? Scared?" then she thought about it, and it made sense. She'd broken his heart enough times to keep him at a distance. The playing hard to get game wasn't working for either of them anymore, but she couldn't very well go over there and throw herself at his feet. "You think I should just go talk to him?"

"Talking never killed anyone." Twenty minutes later Elena was freshened up and standing on the doorstep of the Boarding House, a new plan in her mind.

Damon was doing his best. He tried hard to move on, to accept the fact that Elena was never going to be his. He smiled and laughed with her, he was careful not to touch her or spend any time alone with her. He ignored the fact that whenever she laughed, her head would fall back and the long line of her neck would tempt him. Tempt his fangs, tempt his lips. He ignored the fact that if he accidently touched her, of if she purposefully touched him; that a sharp tingle would run up his arm. He was sure, that if he wasn't dead already, he would have had a heart attack by now. He ignored the fact that she seemed to try to seek him out away from the others, to tell him something, something he was sure he did not want to hear. Something he couldn't bare to hear.

The knock on his door startled him slightly and he checked the time. It was well after midnight, so there was no reason for it to be her. He knew though, before he even opened the door, before he even fully reached for the knob that she would be standing on the other side…and he wasn't sure he had the energy to pretend he didn't love her tonight. To pretend that he didn't want her. "You can come in if you'd like." He said, cutting her off before she could explain or say hello. "I warn you though; I'm not in the mood to pretend anymore."

"Good." She smiled and shut the door behind her. "Me either."

He led her into the den and poured another drink. "Want one?"

She shrugged, taking the glass when he offered it. "Did I interrupt you?"

"Midnight is hardly a time for a person to be doing anything important."

Elena couldn't completely agree with that, but she let the comment slide and watched him sat down on the sofa. "If you want I can go."

"No." he shook his head and sipped slowly at his drink. "You can stay. Is there a particular reason you came over?"

"Not really." She sat across from him in one of the comfy chairs, watching the light from the fire play tricks with his eyes and the lines of his face. "I guess, I just missed you."

"You missed me, in the middle of the night, so you decided to come over here and possibly get me out of bed so we could…what? Talk?"

Her shoulders slumped and she set the glass on the coffee table between them. "I clearly came at a bad time. I'm sorry Damon." She hadn't walked three steps toward the door before he was in front of her, holding her in place.

"Don't leave just because I'm being an ass."

"If I left the room every time you were being an ass, we would never see each other." He retracted his arm at her statement and nodded slowly.

"We haven't really been seeing each other all that often anyway. I thought we were taking a hiatus."

She shook her head, glad when he sat back down. "No, that's why I'm here. I want to spend time with you. Things are actually calm right now, or as calm as they can be. Let's try and enjoy it."

"And how would you like to do that?"

"I don't know." She sat too and looked around the room. "Something to occupy us. We could play a game…"

Damon drained his glass, partly wishing she would leave, partly wishing she would take her clothes off already because that torture could not be worse than this. "What game would you like to play?"

"Twenty questions?" she offered, the first one coming to her mind. It would certainly get a few truths out of the way. "Truth or Dare?"

"Oh no." Damon shook his head and set the glass on the table. "Those games are designed to get me in trouble. I don't play those games." His eyes settled on a small wooden box sitting on a shelf in the end table. "How about poker?" he stood up slightly to grab them, then slid to the floor, spreading them out and folding them inside of each other.

"Poker?" Elena watched him through narrowed eyes. "You want to be play poker with me?"

"Not just any poker." He said and continued to shuffle the cards, his fingers moving quickly, inhumanly over the smooth surfaces. "This is going to be a lot more serious kind of game; we're going to risk a lot more than some silly amount of coins or clothing."

"Oh?" Elena could feel her heart slowly beating her way up into her throat. "And what kind of game is that?"

"Winner takes all." He smirked and set the deck between them. "If you win, I stop; with all the innuendo's and the eye thing and the sexy teasing. If I win, you give me one shot to make you mine."

Elena couldn't believe it, she was going to get her way and she didn't even have to get him drunk to do it. He was willingly putting himself on the line one last time. "I can accept those terms, although you might have to coach me a little. It's been a few years since I've played."

"Agreed." He set five cards in front of her, and five in front of him. We'll play five hands. Two for warm up, and won't count. The three last ones will be deciding. Whoever wins most will, well…win."

"Agreed." She nodded and reached for her cards, thanking the lucky stars that she had been good at pool in the 'old days'.

The two warm up hands she won, but as they agreed upon before, they didn't count towards the final score. Damon took round three with aces high, and Elena met him at a dead heat with wild jacks and a full house. They were tied, which is exactly what they had been expecting, and he wondered for a minute if she was hustling him. He knew well enough that the girl could play, he'd seen it in her eyes as she'd won the first hand, the adrenaline and excitement in her eyes. It was a familiar feeling, but not one she had indulged in for a while.

Damon stared over his fifth hand, across the table to where Elena's eyes flicked worriedly between her seemingly lacking set of cards and his eyes. They were the only ones in the house, and aside from the crackling fire a few feet away, everything was silent. Currently, Damon was winning- and in more ways than one. He still wasn't entirely sure how he had gotten Elena to agree to play poker with him to begin with, especially with these terms. She sighed and met his bet, laying her cards down with one eye open. She may not be the best at this game, but she was smart enough to know when she was losing.

He nodded, a cocky smirk twisting his lips as he showed his royal flush to her. The blood running through her began to rush faster as the blush crept into her cheeks, spreading over her face and down her neck. Damon watched as she stood and flicked open her jeans, her bottom lip trapped between her teeth. If he had a working heart, he was sure it would be beating out of his chest right now. He hadn't exactly expected her to strip immediately and get right down to it. She looked up at him, her lids low and he wondered if she was seducing him on purpose or if torture just came natural to her. "Aren't you going to collect your prize?"

He pushed himself to his feet and came around the coffee table to face her. "I have to say, I'm a little shocked you're giving into me so willingly."

She shrugged and looked up at him. "I agreed to the terms. I don't go back on my word."

He narrowed his eyes, searching for any signs of fear or resentment, but he found none. In fact, she looked quite pleased with herself. She was glowing even. He leaned in close, his hands resting lightly on her waist. "Did you throw that game Miss Gilbert?"

She smiled, pressing up on her toes and wrapping her hands around his biceps. "Even if I did, I wouldn't tell you."

"Well played." He smirked, shaking his head in disbelief slightly. "I never knew you had it in you, and the funniest thing is I'm not even upset you hustled me."

"Oh, I'm going to do a lot more than that if you shut up long enough to let me."

She pressed a quick but hard kiss to his lips, then took his hand and led him upstairs. He didn't speak until they were in his room and the door was closed. "What's come over you Elena? I'm not complaining, but you just don't seem like yourself."

She began working open the buttons of his shirt, the scent of alcohol and anticipation already in the air. "We agreed to stop pretending." She looked up at him, intense eyes and tempting lips. "So, I'm not pretending."

That answer was good enough for him, and to be honest he didn't care what had changed her mind or what he would do about it in the morning. All that mattered was right now, in this moment. Her hands smoothed up his bare chest, slipping his shirt over his shoulders and onto the floor. He reached back with one arm and flicked off the light, casting them and the room in semi darkness. The moon was full and bright, spilling in from the window, and putting a spotlight on the bed. He could have laughed at the irony if she hadn't chosen that moment to kiss him.

He was surprised for a moment, not at all sure what to do next. Usually, Damon Salvatore in the bedroom was very calm and suave and knew exactly what to say and what moves to make. But, he was finding himself speechless and thrown off balance, although Elena always seemed to do that to him to some degree. "Slow down for just a second." He said, his voice muffled by her kiss.

"You want to stop?" she took a half step back, wondering if she'd done something wrong.

"No." he grabbed her shoulders and tried to smile reassuringly as need and wanted fought its way to the surface. "I just need a second to calm down before I do something to ruin this."

"Like what?"

"All I want to do right now is tear your clothes off, throw you on the bed and kiss you senseless. I want you to moan and call my name as I fuck you. If you don't give me a minute, I may very well do all that."

Elena smiled, and pressed herself tightly against him, feeling every line of his body and memorizing it for later daydreams. "Then do it. No more pretending Damon. No more holding back. I want you, all of you- just the way you are."

That did it, those words and the way her eyes were begging him…he knew he was finished. Her shirt was on the floor instantly, followed by her bra as he rushed them towards the bed. Elena felt her back hit the mattress, and couldn't help giggling for a second. He was so alive, so…everything in this moment. She'd never seen him like this before, completely free and in his element. He was a vampire, there was no getting away from that and once they both accepted it life was a lot simpler. He tugged her already open jeans down and threw them behind him. He heard a lamp break, but he didn't stop to look. The moon's spotlight was now on her, and he'd never seen anything more beautiful in his life.

Her skin turned porcelain, but he knew she wasn't breakable. He knew how strong she was, how tough she could be, and as she urged him on with her eyes, with her voice he let himself go once more and bent down to kiss her. She lifted her head from the mattress slightly, desperate to be closer to him. His hands pressed on either side of her ribs and lifted her up on the bed so she was laying the right way. He settled into the pillows, giving herself a minute to catch her breath. She heard the sound of a zipper and knew that he was undressing. The shift of weight had her opening her eyes, and she found him laying next to her. "Are you ready?" he asked, drawing faint circles on her side with his fingers.

"Ready for what?"

"For me, for us. For how utterly incredible this is going to be. For the fact that I'm going to ruin you for any other man."

She laughed and rolled over, straddling him and smiling. "You're pretty sure of yourself."

"I've had a lot of practice."

Elena wasn't sure if she liked the smug look on his face or not, so he bent down to kiss it anyway. "What happened to the tearing my clothes off thing? She wriggled her hips against his, feeling her clothed core heat as it rubbed against him.

He growled slightly, low in his throat and hooked a finger in the side of her panties. She heard the tear of fabric, and then she was completely bare against him. "What came after that?" he asked teasingly, his hands lifting her hips and settling her over him so she could feel how close he was to her, realize how real this was going to be.

She rolled her hips once, then twice and found the right spot. When he was fully inside her and she'd released her fists from their death grip on his chest, she looked down at him, completely pleasure and satisfaction on her face. "You said you were going to fuck me."

The crude word sounded so enticing on her lips, that he had to kiss her again. Quickly, he wrapped his hand around her neck and pulled her down, his tongue meeting hers as he rolled her onto her back. Her comment had also snapped his last hold on control, and as he felt the veins under his eyes darken, he let go of any fear and thrust into her. She cried out, whether in pleasure or pain he wasn't sure but she urged him on, her nails digging into his ass, then his shoulders. He moved almost inhumanly fast, bringing her higher up and up, only to tease her by pulling completely out as she tightened around him. Her whimpers and pleas soon turned to curses and demands as she grew frustrated and desperate.

"What Elena?" he bent close to her ear, nibbling on the lobe and licking along the column of her throat. "What do you want?"

"I want you to stop screwing around." She gasped between breaths, slapping his chest when he chuckled.

"I thought that was exactly what you wanted to do."

"I hate you." She said, swearing once more and bucking her hips up against his in an effort to relieve some of the pressure building inside her.

"I know," he leaned down close again, his voice like a caress, his tone sweet like he was devoting his undying love for her. "I hate you too."

Elena knew he meant quite the opposite, just as she had but this was just not the time to get all mushy and ruin the moment. "Good," she sighed as she felt the orgasm building. "show me how much."

He moved a little faster, letting her almost release and then he slowed right down- painfully slow thrusts. It was an entirely new experience and she felt her world shift as her mind and body adjusted to the new sensation. She felt the slow burn of arousal tingle through her body as she twisted and turned beneath him. Her curses and demands turned to sighed murmurs as she clung to him, both their bodies sheeted in sweat. His hands caressed every inch of her body, his tongue doing the same to any part he could reach. Her breasts were massaged and teased, her neck kissed and licked. He whispered things in her ear she thought were impossible, promises that thrilled and excited her all the same. All the while, he never stopped moving inside her, slow and even each time.

When she thought she might die from the pleasure, he thrust a little deeper, hitting the spot they both knew would send her over and under. A few more times, and he knew she would be done, so he held on as the buildup came, slowly with each move. When Elena felt the first real wave, the first sign hit her she gasped and arched up into him. "Don't stop." She whispered, moaning his name and begging.

He bent down and kissed along her neck, tasting the salt of the sweat and smelling the perfume on her skin, in the air. She called his name a little louder and tightened around him, her body shaking beneath his. He felt his body stiffen and waited until she was at the top of the pleasure before letting himself join her. His fangs sunk into her as he slipped in and out one last time, joining them and bonding them forever. She held on, gasping for air and riding out the final pleasures until they were both still and looking at each other. "You win." She smiled weakly.

"Oh I know." He cocked a smile and rolled them over, her cheek pressed to his chest.

"No," she shook her head, and then looked up, resting her chin on her hands. "I mean you did ruin me for any other man."

"You're hustling me again." He shook his head and pulled the sheet over them. "You got away with it once, don't push your luck."

She smiled and pressed a kiss to his sternum.

_a/n: so, a little of everything; rough and sweet. Hope it was exciting for all of you! Let me know if there are any special Christmas requests as tomorrow beings December! This will be my last one shot of the month, so please review! _


End file.
